


Lifelines

by AlleaaTrynit (rikkuPollendina413)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Finn/Poe, Mentions of Poe, Post-Canon, Rating will change, Slow Build, Slow Burn, incest?? idk it's not canon yet but, mentions of Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuPollendina413/pseuds/AlleaaTrynit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo shook his head, trying to remove the striking image of her from his mind. He knew that he should not be thinking about a Rebel in this manner, but… the way that she had closed her eyes during their battle, taking pause, before locking him in her gaze, her eyes full of the Light. He had been so entranced by her power, he had not been able to look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't written anything in over a year, sorry if it's a little rusty! Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!

 

The pain in Kylo Ren’s temples was more severe than he had ever felt. He sat up, cupping his head in his hands, trying to gather his surroundings. The array of blinking lights on the dashboard and the vastness of space flying by the windows helped him piece together that he was riding in a First Order spacecraft, headed far away from the most recent disaster. The disaster… his head throbbed, remembering the incredible wall of light that had washed over him, the ground shaking ferociously. The light… the Light… her light.  _ No! _

 

Kylo shook his head, trying to remove the striking image of her from his mind. He knew that he should not be thinking about a Rebel in this manner, but… the way that she had closed her eyes during their battle, taking pause, before locking him in her gaze, her eyes full of the Light. He had been so entranced by her power, he had not been able to look away. Looking back on it, her realized that this moment of weakness had cost him the duel. Slowly, he felt white hot rage bubbling in his stomach, his fingers curling into fists, the overwhelming desire to hurt someone, something,  _ anything _ was growing increasingly stronger. He paced the length of the ship, trying to calm himself down and sort through all that had just occurred.

 

The duel was still fresh in his mind. How easy it had been to take down FN-2187 - although, he thought, that would be Finn now - and the frustration that Luke’s lightsaber would not come to him, and instead flew into the girl’s hand. How incredible the first stretch of their fight had been, the energy ricocheting off of where the unstable energy of this saber had been pressed against the purity of hers. The peaceful clarity he had felt as he had her pinned against the cliffs. For some reason, she had made him feel balanced, as if the two opposing forces he felt had ceased clawing at his heart for a moment.  _ You need a teacher… _ it seemed absurd, now, to think that he could have tempted her to the Dark side. She could be an incredible warrior, and he would rather be her ally rather than her opposition, though he could tell that her strength was not his only reasoning behind this. He had felt, as she closed her eyes, a shift in the force: a shift that called him, ever so slightly, to the Light. When he had been with her, he felt more like Ben Solo than he had since he was a child, and it jarred him to think that he could happily sink back into that identity. In that moment, he had thought that perhaps it would not be the worst thing in the galaxy to not live up to the image of Darth Vader. 

 

_ Darth Vader… _ Kylo stopped dead in his tracks, his train of thought collapsing. The helmet. The helmet had been on Starkiller Base when it had… Kylo fell to his knees, his mind completely blank, his body numb. The one place he had felt safe had been in the presence of his grandfather. It was the only place that he felt completely in tune with the Dark Side. That helmet had been his anchor, the object tethering him to his chosen alignment. As much as he wanted to believe that he was meant to serve the Dark Side, that it was his proper place in the universe, there had always been uncertainty, curled in the back of his mind, waiting for a trigger to release it. 

 

Before, there had been nothing to call him back to the Light. His parents were of no concern, his uncle was no matter, no person had ever shaken him so deeply. But, completely unexpectedly, a scavenger from Jakku of all places has enough raw power to overcome his control. All it had taken to destroy the foundation he stood on had been one woman. One exceedingly powerful woman. One incredibly beautiful woman…

“Shit!” Kylo exclaimed, slamming his fists into the metal of the floor. The part of his mind that held true to his training was screaming at him, knowing that thoughts such as those could lead to absolute disaster. And yet…

His only anchor in the galaxy was gone, his assurance disappeared. He knew that the only course of action left was to go in search for the only other thing that had had an affect on him, even though it was against everything he had been told. Sitting up, he closed his eyes and did something he never thought he would do again - he ever so slightly tapped into the Light Side. 

 

_ Rey… I do not know if you can hear me. There has been an awakening in the force. Have you felt it? I am coming to find you. I mean you no harm. Please, if you can, direct me to your location. _

 

The clang of footsteps shook him out of his trance, as he remembered where he was. Swiftly getting to his feet, he began walking the halls of the small craft, searching for an escape pod. 

“Kylo Ren!” A voice called from behind him, the footsteps of his pursuers quickening. Not risking a glance back, he began to run, frantically looking for any indication of where he could make his escape.

_ There! _ A hatch at the end of the hallway opened into a pod. He could hear the charging of blasters behind him, the Storm Troopers readying their weapons against their leader. As he unscrewed the hatch, he could hear the ricocheting blastfire hitting metal all around him. He flung the door open, amazed that they had not managed to shoot him yet. 

“You all must be the worst shots in the galaxy.” he called before slamming the hatch shut and pressing a large button on the control panel of the escape pod. He was sent hurtling off into the night, watching his former life grow smaller behind him.

 

_ I’m coming, Rey. _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her meditation broken, Rey jumped to her feet. Had that really happened? Or had her meditation dredged up some forbidden part of her subconscious, a part that’s sole desire was to see Kylo Ren once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I was not expecting the positive response I received from the first chapter! Ask and ye shall receive - here's the next chapter!

_ Rey… I do not know if you can hear me. There has been an awakening in the force. Have you felt it? I am coming to find you. I mean you no harm. Please, if you can, direct me to your location. _

 

Her meditation broken, Rey jumped to her feet. Had that really happened? Or had her meditation dredged up some forbidden part of her subconscious, a part that’s sole desire was to see Kylo Ren once more. She shook her head, sitting at the edge of the cliffs. Looking out at the horizon, she contemplated the possibilities of what she had just experienced. It was quite possible that this was just her imagination catering to her desires, and that no message had been sent to her at all. And yet… what if it had been real? Could it be that, at this moment, he was hurtling through hyperspace, waiting for her instruction? It was not impossible.

 

Rey stood up, collecting her possessions, and started on the trek back to her new home with Master Luke. For the time being, she would let the issue rest. If she received another message, she would then consider her options more thoroughly. But, for now, the rest of life had to be attended to. She did not have a bad life here with Master Luke. In fact, it was almost luxurious compared to how she had lived on Jakku. She was no longer living off of half portions for a hard day’s labor. Instead, she was able to eat two meals a day, some days three. Plus, the only real work she had to partake in involved the upkeep of their abode - cleaning, cooking, finding supplies. On their small sized planet, nothing was too far away from home. 

 

It was her home now, she thought. Being here, training to become a Jedi, had felt right from the moment she began to learn. Although the meditations and drills were meant for Padawans much younger than she, they were still entertaining and compelling. Every day, she felt more of a thirst to learn, to become stronger and more adept at tapping into the force. However, it was not all fun. She harbored some contempt for the discipline and orders that must be followed. Rey had never much been one for following instructions, but she knew that these instructions would lead her to great rewards in the future. 

 

She stopped at a cave she had found a little while earlier. This was where she stored personal relics and treasures that may not be acceptable in the home. She stored a photograph of Finn and herself here, taken just before she had been captured. The blaster she had used when she first faced Kylo Ren. A plant she had kept with her on Jakku. It seemed sentimental and strange to keep such things, but she could not push away the desire to keep her old life in hand. She glanced at the apparition of Finn, wondering where he was now, how he was recovering. She knew Poe would keep a close eye on him - she had noticed a bit of a spark between the two of them, but didn’t want to say anything. It was best that those two discovered what they had on their own. As she set down the photo, she suddenly felt her mind contort, bending to the will of some outside, dark force. 

 

_ I’m coming, Rey. _

Jarred, she dropped her lightsaber on the rocks. Had she really just heard that? Grimacing, she retrieved her weapon, contemplating her next move. He was definitely coming, she thought as she began to run toward her home. Weighing her options, she realized that leading him here was not a wise decision. What if this was a trick,and he was coming with an army to capture her and Luke? She could not ask Master Luke for advice, for if he found that she was considering helping a nemesis, he could grow angry. She had the feeling that he was not a person she should make angry. She was on her own in this decision. 

 

Still trying to decide what to do, she happened upon where she had landed the Millennium Falcon. The sight of it brought her a brilliant idea; she would tell Kylo Ren to meet her at a planet not too far from her current location, and would meet him there. If he came with an army, she would escape, leading them on a wild goose chase to shake them from her tail before making her way back to Master Luke’s planet. But if Kylo Ren was being sincere, which she wholly doubted… that was something to think about at a later date. She reached the house and ducked inside, finding Master Luke at the dining table, reading a manuscript. 

 

“Master Luke.” Rey greeted him, bowing her head. 

“What is it, my child.” He responded, turning to face her. 

“I am going to go into civilization for a time, to gather supplies.” she lied, hoping he could not see through her deception. He furrowed his eyebrows, considering her proposal.

“Very well,” he nodded, “but if you could please bring me some new novels. I am getting tired of reading this same book over and over.”

“Of course,” she responded, before ducking out of the room. 

 

Rey powered up the Millenium Falcon, checking to make sure that everything was in order: the hyperdrive was not overloading, calibrators set straight, weapons in a safety position. She took off, setting her sights on a small planet a few hectomares away called IN-374. It had never been given a proper name, as it had never been populated. Reluctantly, she searched for the speck of dark she could feel residing in her awareness, the dark that was Kylo Ren.

 

_ Are you there? _

 

Radio silence. She began to lose hope that she would receive a response, and that this had been an idiotic plan from the start - 

_ Yes. _

 

Her heart stopped. Hands shaking on the controls of her craft, she reached for him again.

 

_ Meet me at the northernmost point of IN-374. You had better come alone. _

 

She could feel a flicker of emotion coming from him… was that hope?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke set down his book as soon as the girl had backed out of the room. Sighing, he stood and stoked the fire. He had an idea of what was going on, but it was like hearing a conversation someone is having on a teleprojector - you can only hear one side of it. He was not sure what had prompted Rey to meet whoever she was meeting on that unknown planet. But one thing was certain - this was the beginning of something very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy!  
> Once again, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, he felt that if he could just get to Rey, could see her face, that something within him would click. He was not sure why, but he knew it to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie I've written a lot over the past three days! I hope that you're enjoying this fic, I really appreciate any feedback you can give me!

_ Meet me at the northernmost point of IN-374. You had better come alone. _

 

Kylo Ren smirked, enjoying the fact that she thought he was being tactful and trying to trap her. Little did she know, he would never do that to her. Not now. He was completely captivated with the idea of seeing her again, and began to set the nav system to the planet she had mentioned.  _ IN-374… _ nothing. Frowning, he inspected the system for visible glitches.  _ This system is supposed to know every location in the galaxy… _ and yet, this planet seemed nonexistent. 

 

_ Rey.  _ He called out to her through the Force, reaching through the sliver of Light he contained. A few moments later, he received a response. 

 

_ Yes? _

 

_ My nav system claims your planet does not exist. _

 

_ That makes sense, it’s part of an unknown system.. I should have thought of that. _

 

Kylo leaned back in his seat with a sigh. 

_ So, how am I supposed to get to you. _

 

_ I have an idea… can you feel my presence? _

 

_ Yes, faintly.  _  He frowned. Where was she going with this?

 

_ Well, if you were to fly in the direction that causes you to feel my presence most intensely, you would eventually happen upon me, right?  _ No one could say that the former scavenger wasn’t clever. It was a good plan, if not brilliant. Kylo closed his eyes, reaching out for the direction of her presence and turning the controls to where his connection pulled him. It was as if she was a beacon in the distance, and he was following her aura. 

 

He was not sure how long this journey would take. It could be hours, it could be days, depending on the real distance between the two of them. Glancing around his small craft, he realized that he had absolutely no supplies - no rations, no water, no changes of clothing.  _ What kind of escape pod doesn’t have supplies? _ Wouldn’t the people who built this hunk of junk realize that if you were escaping, you would not have time to grab provisions? He would need to speak to Snoke about this oversight-

“No.” Kylo said firmly. He was free of that mindset, free of the constraints of his old life. For some reason, he felt that if he could just get to Rey, could see her face, that something within him would click. He was not sure why, but he knew it to be true. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He can feel her as if she was next to him. Five days without sleep, without a ‘fresher, without food, without water. And he was almost there. Kylo felt as if he was going to pass out from weakness, and he hated himself for it. He did not want his first somewhat civil encounter with Rey to be shrouded in his insufficiencies. For some reason, she cared very much about her impression of him, to a degree that made it unsettling. In his experience, caring what someone thought of you lead to severe consequences; first, it was his parents, then Luke Skywalker, then Snoke and the rest of the first order. Now here he was, trying to muster up enough self esteem to face the girl who had been his main adversary for at least three months. 

 

Finally, the uncharted planet came into view. Upon first impression, the planet seemed to be covered with snow. But after drawing closer, he realized that the entire surface of the planet was made of marble. The northernmost part was a relatively obvious point - it was a large mountain, jutting out from the top of the sphere. It was almost comical, how perfectly the peak was located. His craft entered the atmosphere with little to no problem, circling the peak of the hill in search of Rey’s spacecraft.

_ There. _ The Millennium Falcon had blended in exquisitely with the surface of the white planet. He touched down a short distance away from Rey’s vessel, his breath catching at the strength of her presence. There was something undeniably captivating about the way he felt her Force - it was something he had never felt with any other person, Sith or Jedi alike. As he was contemplating this, he felt a pulse in her mindset. She knew he had landed. 

 

Kylo Ren unscrewed the hatch and clambered out of the pod, relieved at the feeling of fresh air filling his lungs. He stood and looked around, searching for signs of his former master. Would he be on the other side of the planet? Or would he be waiting with Rey?

A hissing noise began behind him, the familiar sound of the ramp to a spacecraft opening. He turned very slowly - sudden movements would not do him well; not only was he dizzy from hunger and dehydration, but he knew that a sudden movement from him could startle Rey, and he did not fancy another scar crossing his face. He watched as she made her way down the ramp, her figure outlined by the light of the setting sun, her hand resting on the hilt of her lightsaber. She glanced at the craft he had come from, recognizing it as an escape pod, far too small to carry a second person, let alone an army. 

“Kylo Ren,” she said, regarding him warily. He gave her a halfhearted smile before it dawned on him that he hadn’t taken his mask off yet: she was unable to see his expression. He attempted to lift his hands to remove the clasp, but found he could barely move. Seeing her had made him realize how little strength he had left. He opened his mouth to greet her, to show he was no longer a threat, but before he could speak a word his world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question or all of you about Kylo Ren. I've seen people referring to him as Kylo, and some as Ren. However, the way I see it based upon the Knights of Ren, that Ren is a title and Kylo is a name. What do you all think would be the shorthand name for him, Kylo or Ren? 
> 
> Anyway, back to the subject of the fic... all feedback is appreciated, thank you so much for the positivity! This has been my most popular fic, and I really appreciate all of you.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She realized that upon first glance it looked like an ugly scar, but when taken into consideration with his entire face, it made him seem.. handsome? Mysterious? She was not quite sure what word she was looking for to describe how attractive she found the marking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday I'll write fic if I want to (guess who's seventeen now!!!)  
> Enjoy my dears! Let me know what you think!

With no small amount of difficulty, Rey somehow managed to get - what was his name now? Kylo Ren? Ben? - aboard her craft. He was now lying on a bed in the Captain’s Quarters, where she usually slept on overnight treks. She could tell that he was very hungry and thirsty, but first… she was going to be a little selfish and satisfy her curioscity. Very gently, so as not to wake him, she searched for the seals that held his helmet in place. She heard the pressure release, and lifted it off of Kylo’s face. She gasped, taking in the scar than ran from his left eyebrow to his right cheek. 

_ I did that, _ she thought to herself.  _ This is my fault. _ She ever so gently touched her fingertips to the wound, still relatively fresh. She realized that upon first glance it looked like an ugly scar, but when taken into consideration with his entire face, it made him seem.. handsome? Mysterious? She was not quite sure what word she was looking for to describe how attractive she found the marking. Forcing herself out of her trance, she began searching the spaceship for liquid food. She decided that instead of waking him up and making him eat, she would allow him to wake on his own time. In the meantime, she figured that mending a few of his wounds was a good use of her time. 

 

She made her way to the medbay, poking around for supplies she could use. She encountered a salve and a roll of bandages, and a bit of medical tape. Walking back to his bedside, a thought she had repressed throughout this manic escapade:  _ what was she doing? _ She was walking back to where  _ Kylo Ren _ was lying asleep on her bed, and he was bringing medical supplies to him. She had dueled with him less than a month ago, and yet she was invested in making him comfortable, in making him healthy. Why was she so fixated with him? 

 

Rey made it back to the captain’s quarters, where Kylo was still out cold. She placed the medical supplies on the table, examining him for visible wounds. The most obvious was the one on his face, but somehow it felt… almost wrong to try to mend that one. She could not explain the mentality, but she knew it was the right thing. Continuing to scour his body for scars and bruises, she noticed a gash running from his neck into his shirt. Upon further inspection, it was the only visible injury. Frowning, she contemplated the possibilities: should she fix the part on his neck, leave it be, or try to remove his shirt without waking up?  

 

Almost subconsciously, her fingers started to drift towards the hem of his shirt. It wouldn’t hurt to just fix this one nick up, and she would probably be able to find more wounds on his chest. Besides, she wouldn’t mind finally seeing the build he was hiding underneath his layers of clothing, to see if it was anything like what she imagined…

She withdrew her hands from his shirt, disgusted with herself. What in the galaxy was wrong with her? She stood abruptly, quickly stepping away from the slumbering man’s bedside until she hit a wall. She slid into a sitting position, resigning herself to waiting for him to awaken. Who knew how long that would take? She sighed in annoyance, extraordinarily frustrated that she was in this bizarre position - she was sitting on the floor at the foot of Kylo Ren’s bed, waiting for him to wake up, her fate in his hands. This was not how she had expected her training with Master Luke to begin.  

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Groggily, Kylo opened his eyes to the view of the ceiling of the Millennium Falcon. He didn’t remember entering any ship… 

 

Turning his head to the left, he saw a steaming bowl of something warm and liquid. Famished, he sat up quickly and ate like a starved bantha, finishing the bowl of food within seconds. He sighed contentedly, falling back onto his elbows and sweeping the room with his eyes. He stopped at a tuft of brown hair, just barely visible from where he was perched. Sitting up further, he saw Rey’s sleeping from resting against a wall directly across from him. It was amazing, how entrancing she was when her guard was let down. The way her mouth was turned down at the corners reflected the hardness of her personality, but the softness of the edges of her eyes, and the way that her eyebrows arched was amazingly innocent. The contrast between the two extremes was such a perfect representation of who she was. 

 

As quietly as possible, Kylo left the bed, walking to where Rey was slumped and sat down in front of her. Tilting his head, he examined the lines of her face: the harshness of her cheekbones, the freckles dotting her face in constellations unknown, the way her eyelashes formed intricate shadows on her cheeks, the softness of her skin.. he reached out a hand ever so slowly, not wanting to wake her. He very gently cupped her cheek in his hand, amazed at how small her head was compared to his hand.. she was so much more fragile than she appeared. All he really wanted to do was… he leaned forward, tilting his head every so slightly, and carefully kissed the skin next to her mouth. How much more he wanted to do…

 

At that moment, his chest exploded in pain as a boot connected with his ribs. 

“Ah,” Kylo wheezed out as his eyes connected with a pair or startled hazel ones, “you’re awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've been saying it's a slow burn... guess what the smut is coming :D just a few more chapters and it's here... I really appreciate comments and any feedback you can give me!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gaped at him. Was he… flirting with her? Kylo grinned at her, leaning back in his chair - he could tell he had struck something in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus what hiatus  
> I'm back to a regular update schedule everyone... sorry about that, a lot of stuff hit the fan all at once.

For three days, the pair avoided each other as best they could in the confines of the ship. Kylo tended to pace about like a confined animal, looking anywhere but towards Rey, who was typically perched near the control panels. The two rotated between the fresher, galley, and sleeping chambers, trying not to cross paths in fear of the awkward silences that ensued. Kylo would typically be the first to speak during such encounters, typically apologising for what he had done, but Rey was still slightly shaken by the mental imprint of his lips pressed against the skin of her cheek. The nonconsensual nature of what he had done stepped far beyond any boundaries of okay. She understood his excuses of ‘never being taught human boundaries’, but that did not put to rest the discomfort she felt every time she saw him.

 

Throughout their time of silence, Rey began to notice things about her - would the word be guest in this situation? Kylo muttered to himself when he became distressed or aggravated. His left foot turned out slightly when he walked. While sitting and staring off into space, his fingers would sometimes absentmindedly graze across his newest scar. At least, those were the things she tried to tell herself she was noticing. She didn’t see the way he pushed his hair back from his face when he stole a glance at her. She didn’t see how he had stripped away his outer garments to be left in a simple black tunic and pants, the remainder of his clothes ceremoniously folded and left on a cot. She didn’t notice the ripple in the muscles of his biceps and chest when he tensed at every little unexpected movement or sound.

_ This is getting ridiculous. _ Rey thought to herself.

 

“Kylo?” She called into the guts of the ship. She heard his socked feet pad down the hallway towards her, saw his head tentatively crane around the doorframe to look at her through messy curls. 

  
  
  
  


“Yes?” He asked, moving further into the room. He’s only a few yards away from her, and she can smell carbon burns on his clothes. From blasters?

“I don’t really care to know how or why you escaped the First Order. Not yet, anyway. All I know is that our store of oxygen is nearly depleted, and the atmosphere outside is less than friendly, as you probably figured from your earlier fainting spell. I’m bringing you Master Luke’s planet.” She said, regarding him with unease. Kylo opened his mouth to say something in response, but she cut him off. “I’m not taking you to Master Luke. Not yet, anyway. I’m bringing you to the planet, since we’ll die if we stay here, and I have nowhere else to go. I’m at the top of every bounty hunter’s list, right next to Skywalker.”

“I understand that,” he said, sitting in the second in command chair with his legs splayed, one draped over the arm of the chair. Rey tried to avoid looking at him.. “What I don’t understand is how you plan to conceal the darkness of my Force from Skywalker. He will be able to detect my presence.”

“I’ll figure something out.” She responded grimly, kicking herself for not thinking about that.

 

She swiveled her chair to face the control panel, setting a course for her new home planet. 

“We need to set some ground rules.” She told the man sitting next to her, whilst flipping switches and pressing buttons. She reached to turn on the compressor, but Kylo leaned towards the panel and beat her to it. She glowered at him.

“Rule number one - do not copilot unless asked to. This is my ship.”  Kylo scoffed at that.

“You mean to tell me I can’t pilot my father’s ship?” He said, looking her dead in the eye. She met his gaze steadily.

“I’m telling you that you are not to fly the ship of the man you murdered, father or not.” He shut up at that, staring at his boots. She couldn’t help but feel guilty - that had been low.

“Second, don’t  _ ever _ try to kiss me without my permission again.” He lifted his eyes to meet hers at that.

“Does that suggest having permission at some point?” He asked innocently. Rey gaped at him. Was he…  _ flirting _ with her? Kylo grinned at her, leaning back in his chair - he could tell he had struck something in her. 

“Shut up,” she muttered, lifting the craft out of the atmosphere. She could hear his infuriating laugh as she made the jump to lightspeed, hating herself.  _ Why had she said that? What sort of Freudian Slip was that? _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Kylo gazed up at the mammoth cliff looming over him. Rey had landed the Millennium Falcon at the base of the jagged rocks, and was still onboard gathering supplies from the ship. He couldn’t help but wonder why she was so trusting of him, why she had brought him to this plane. If he reached out with his senses ever so slightly… yes. There was Skywalker. He was just a few minutes’ walk away. Why in the world would she bring someone as dangerous as he was - had been - to this place?

 

Rey emerged from the spaceship, carrying a large covered basket with her. 

“Let’s move,” she said to him, making her way up the side of the mountain. He noticed the way her back arched, her wiry frame struggling under the weight of the parcel she carried. Slowly, he began to lighten her load with the Force, raising his hand ever so slightly to help her. Almost immediately, her head whipped around, strands of her hair flying out around her face.

“Don’t you _ dare _ try to help me! I can do this!” she protested, forcing his hand down with a bit of her own strength. He smirked a bit at her confidence. As she forced her way up the path, he made sure that he was still helping her, this time unnoticeably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! All comments are appreciated :D beta'd by a friend who does not have an account... yet!


End file.
